


Arin and Suzy's New Puppy

by GalaxyBabe



Series: The Puppy Chronicles [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, I guess???, Pet Names, Pet Play, Shameless Self Insert tbh, honestly this is just the fluff before the dirty stuff so, i mean it's not really obvious but the series has a female reader so i guess, i mean uh, small mentions of sexy stuff, such is the teen rating, that should be up soon, totally a reader insert lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: don't judge me okayA little self-indulgent reader-insert drabble about doin' some cute stuff with Arin and Suzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this probably sucks because i wrote it in like twenty minutes but here's some fluffy goodness for you nasties out there who want to be Arin and Suzy's new pet because i mean who doesn't, right? lmao enjoy.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)

“We could call you Bubbles,” Arin suggests, his head turning from his computer screen to look down at you. You’re snuggled up on the couch between him and Suzy, her long coffin nails scratching gently through your hair. 

“Definitely not. Too much like Powerpuff Girls,” Suzy responds, voice soft but carrying.

“Fair enough. How about… Nova? No, that doesn’t fit right. Hmm…” He scrolls down a little bit more, passing by a long list of names that you recognize a few of. Slowing down a little, he reads a few of the names, then bursts out laughing. “Who names their dog  _ Obama _ ?”

You couldn’t help but giggle, and Suzy began laughing alongside Arin. “Obama? Let’s totally call you Obama,” Suzy says through her laughter.

“I won’t respond to that, I hope you know,” you reply, the smile on your face growing wider when you see Suzy scrunching up her nose at you.

“How about Peanut?” Arin chimes in after he had stopped laughing. “That’s cute.”

“We should call  _ you _ Peanut,” Suzy answers snidely. 

“So, no is the answer. Pandora?”

“Nah, it’s too…  _ boxed in _ ,” you answer, laughing at your own pun. In response, Arin rolls his eyes and Suzy starts giggling. 

“Chanel? No, that doesn’t fit… Missy.”

“No way, I know someone named Missy. Pass,” you reply.

“What the fuck is a Tippie?”

You have an answer in mind, but you decide not to say it in favor of burying your face in Arin’s leg and laughing to yourself quietly.

“What? What is it?” Arin demands, tapping lightly on the top of your head.

In lieu of answering, you shake your head, still giggling.

“No, tell me, or that’s what we’re calling you.” 

This caused you to laugh even harder, bringing your face away from his thigh. “It’s- ‘s when you have very little time but you’re  _ really _ horny,” you say, stuttering through your laughter. Arin busts out laughing and Suzy follows suit, the three of you simply giggling at each other’s reactions for a while.

“That can’t be real,” Suzy laughs, and you shrug. 

“I dunno, but that’s what it made me think of,” you tell her, finding it difficult to see her from how hard you were laughing.

“Definitely not,” Arin says, catching his breath and coughing a couple times. “Oh, God, imagine if we actually called you that.”

The image makes the three of you start laughing again, Suzy covering her mouth with her hand and you shoving your face back into Arin’s leg. You all stay there like that, barely paying attention to anything but each other’s laughter for what feels like an hour, but is probably only a few minutes. Regardless, your stomach hurts from laughing afterwards.

“Uh, anyway,” Arin states once he has calmed down. “Picking a good name.” 

“Yeah,” you say, simply nudging your head into his lap. His free hand comes down to rest on your forehead, big and warm. Your eyes close, and you can faintly see the glow of the laptop through your eyelids, even with the light being on. This is nice, you think, to be like this. Cuddled up on the couch together, enjoying each other’s company and talking about stuff to use for sexy times. Maybe you could try out your new name once it was picked. How exciting!

“Ooh, I like that,” Arin says, interrupting your train of thought. “Cookie. You’re sweet like a cookie.”

You feel a heat begin to spread across your cheeks, and you gently tap Arin’s knee. “Ew, that’s so lovey-dovey,” you tell his thigh, still not picking your head up from his lap.

“Then it’s settled,” Suzy chimes in, her nails beginning to rub on your lower back. “Your name is Cookie.”

Really, you can’t do too much, so you just nod in agreement. Cookie it is.

Arin and Suzy’s new puppy, Cookie.


End file.
